1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for recognizing an operation to a display surface.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a device, which, when a specific position of an image displayed by a display device such as a projector is indicated with a pointing device, detects an indication position, and then displays a pointer or the like so as to correspond to the position thus detected (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4272904 (Document 1)). By drawing the trajectory of the position detected using the device described in Document 1, it is possible to display characters, figures, and so on written by hand.
Incidentally, although it is often the case that the USB (Universal Serial Bus) is used for connecting between devices, in the case in which it is attempted to recognize the indication positions of a plurality of pointing devices in a host device, it is required to connect between the devices with a plurality of ports and cables, or to install a dedicated device driver.